tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"In Da Nile" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting on a bench while Team Victory sits on a bench opposite them* 17:01 <+Leshawna|> Okay guys, I know this has been a bit of a rough start, but dont worry! 17:01 <+Leshawna|> There is no way Team Victory is gonna lose again this season. ;) 17:01 <+Leshawna|> We'll be scarfing down flapjacks in first class in no time. 17:01 <+Noah|> Uh huh. 17:02 <+Noah|> I'll thank you when we actually get there. @Leshawna 17:02 <+Leshawna|> What's that supposed to mean? >.> 17:02 <+Bridgette> Guys, don't fight! Please. 17:02 <+Bridgette> As long as we try our best, it'll work out for the better. Right? 17:02 <+Leshawna|> (conf) Look, I never really liked Noah, but I was at least willing to give the boy a chance. From what Ive seen so far dude just isnt a team player! And Leshawna don't have time for foolin around, got that? :@ 17:03 <+Bridgette> (Conf.) I hope Noah lightens up soon. Otherwise our team won't be so...Close. Part of me wishes I was on Tyler's team but lately all I've seen is him hanging around with the new girl. He's not forgetting about me or anything...Is he? 17:03 <+Geoff|> I really think we're gonna snag the win today, guys. :D @Team Chris 17:03 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Totally! All I've been eating for the last three days is granulated sugar. 17:03 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: So I've got a LOT of energy built up for this next challenge. :3 17:03 <@Duncan|Justin> J: That's great, Sadie, but no one really cares. 17:04 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Ugh. This cold, damp room is totally ruining my complexion. 17:04 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: It's not ruining Alejandro's. @Justin 17:04 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: His abs could probably double as a cheese grater. 17:04 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: And I like me some cheese. >:D 17:04 * Alejandro| vomits in mouth. 17:05 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Man, I used to be like the most popular guy on this show... and then NEWBIE came along. I like the guy, but I can't help feeling jealous! Lindsay's been paying all this attention to him and she doesn't even know who I am. Heck, even I want to go out with him! 17:05 <+Alejandro|> (conf) My plan is simple. All I need to do is lure Lindsay into an alliance. It's proven easy enough in the past. She'll do whatever I say and together, we can vote off Geoff. Hopefully I can do away with him in a week or so. But SADIE? She needs to go. NOW! 17:05 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Courtney, Gwen, and Heather are seen seated opposite each other* 17:05 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I'm just saying, I think if we need to choose a new captain, I would be most qualified. 17:05 <+Gwen|> Why would we need to do that again? 17:06 <+Gwen|> Tyler hasn't screwed up so far. Good enough for me. 17:06 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: He's also a complete MORON! 17:06 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Besides, I almost WON last season, remember? 17:06 <@Heather13> Emphasis on "almost". 17:06 <@Heather13> It's obvious that, if anyone should take over the Amazons, it should be me or my good friend Sierra. :D 17:07 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Your "good friend" Sierra has been getting real cozy with Tyler ever since we got here. 17:07 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: What do you suppose they're talking about, anyway? 17:07 <@Heather13> Sierra is a LOT smarter than you give her credit for. 17:07 <@Heather13> In fact, as we speak, she's PROBABLY thinking up a new strategy for our next challenge. 17:07 <+Gwen|> Yeah, I'm SURE that's what she's doing, Heather. 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra and Tyler at the juice bar* 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And that's how I became president of my nineteenth Global Drama fan blog!! :3 17:08 <+Tyler|> Uh huh... great story, Sierra... 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I have one for Chris, Chef, and every contestant. :D 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Except Bridgette, of course. >.> 17:09 <+Tyler|> Whoa, what? 17:09 <+Tyler|> What's wrong with Bridge? 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *takes a cookie from a plate and smiles* 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, nothing really. 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Besides the fact that she's a MANIACAL WITCH BENT ON MY UNHAPPINESS. *crumbles cookie in hand* >:( 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ahahahahah! :D 17:10 <+Tyler|> (conf) Sierra may be nuts but she's the only one on Team Amazon that'll take me seriously. Meanwhile Bridgette's been hanging out with Cody and... bonding... man. Maybe I'm overreacting? :s 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *over the intercom* This is your captain speaking! It's time for everyone to exit the plane through the common area. Your second challenge is about to begin. 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris, carried on a litter by his slavish interns* 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome to the Great Pyramid of Giza, cast! 17:11 <@Heather13> Oh, yeah? 17:11 <@Heather13> What's so great about it? 17:11 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Duh Heather, it's one of the three most ancient pyramids in the world. 17:11 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: You know, we're lucky it's still intact. :D 17:11 <@Heather13> (conf) After the way Courtney's been acting all morning, SHE'S lucky her FACE is still intact! *holds up fist* >.> 17:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *takes a sip of milkshake* Boy, it sure is hot out today. Hope you all have sunscreen. 17:12 <@Duncan|Justin> J: You're right, Chris, it is pretty hot. 17:12 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Guess I won't be needing this. ;) 17:12 <@Duncan|Justin> J: *Rips off shirt* 17:12 <+Leshawna|> :o 17:13 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Oooooooooh. <3 17:13 <+Alejandro|> Traveling through Egypt without a shirt? Surely you'll get sunburned, my friend. 17:13 <+Alejandro|> Here, take mine. 17:13 * Alejandro| rips off shirt. 17:13 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: O_O"""""""""""""""" 17:14 <+Lindsay|> :-O 17:14 <+Noah|> :3 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, OKAY. Enough with the beauty contest! That's not exactly why we're in Egypt, guys. :@ 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: For part one of today's contest, each team must select a camel which they will race to the world's most infamous waterway, the Nile. 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: When you get there, you'll receive your instructions for part two. 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Or should I say... IF you get there. *snickers* ;) 17:15 <+Noah|> What do you mean IF? 17:15 <@Heather13> He means what he means, dorkwad. 17:15 <@Heather13> Now step aside! *pushes past Noah* I want THAT camel! 17:15 * Heather13 runs to the first camel. 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *runs over to the third camel* 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oohhhh, ooooh! This camel reminds me of Tyler! 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :D 17:16 <@Heather13> Uhhh, did I say I wanted THIS camel? 17:16 <@Heather13> What I meant was that I wanted Sierra's! :3 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Really?! 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Wow Heather. 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You sure are a team player. :D 17:17 <@Heather13> That's me! Always thinking of others. ^_^" 17:17 * Alejandro| walks over to the camel Heather selected and pats it on the back. 17:18 <+Alejandro|> This one looks equipped to handle a team of six. 17:18 <+Alejandro|> How about Team Chris takes this one? 17:18 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Hey, whatever "Team Captain" says. 17:18 <+Leshawna|> Well Victory, looks like there's one left. 17:18 <+Leshawna|> *walks to the second camel and sighs* 17:19 <+Leshawna|> Lets just hope its fast. :s 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon on their camel, traveling through the desert* 17:19 <@Heather13> Ugh, it is BOILING outside. 17:19 <@Heather13> And could this stupid camel go ANY slower?! 17:19 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Maybe we could toss Gwen off to lose some extra weight. 17:20 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: A LOT of extra weight. :@ 17:20 <+Gwen|> Okay, I know you're still mad about me and Duncan last week. 17:20 <+Gwen|> But, I SWEAR, I did NOT mean for you to walk in on us like that! 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Walk in on... heh... what, exactly? :D 17:20 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Just Gwen FULLY SNAGGING my ex-boyfriend away! 17:21 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: They're official now, y'know. 17:21 <@Chris|Sierra> S: THEY ARE?! 17:21 <@Chris|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEEE! Looks like it's time to update my Global Drama Gwen blog! 17:21 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, wait. No internet. 17:21 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Still getting used to that. :( 17:22 <@Heather13> Sooo, Sierra... 17:22 <@Heather13> Tell us more... interesting facts! We're dying to know. 17:22 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: We are? ._. 17:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Did you know that Tyler's snores last up to 3.6 seconds on average?! :3 @Heather 17:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I spent last night collecting data. I even calculated it! 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: My schmoopy poo was probably dreaming of me last night. 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: That's why he kept saying my name... "Sierra, Sierra... ^_^ 17:23 * Tyler| gulps. 17:23 <+Tyler|> (conf) That so-called dream I was having? A nightmare about Sierra chasing me through a dark forest in Switzerland. I don't love HER, I love Bridgette! If only she'd pay a little attention to me every now and then. 17:23 <@Heather13> (conf) Sierra could be the craziest person I have EVER met. But I have no other options for an alliance, and if there's one thing I know best, it's how to manipulate the weak. ;) 17:24 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) Heather thinks she's using me buuut she's forgetting that I've watched every single episode of this show at least thirty-two times. I know every single one of her tactics, but boy! Does it feel good to have THE Heather cater to MY every whim! *sighs happily* :3 17:24 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot on their camel, traveling through the desert* 17:24 <+Alejandro|> Did I mention that you have the most beautiful eyes? @Lindsay 17:24 <+Lindsay|> *blushes* Oh, Alejandro! <3 17:24 <+Alejandro|> No, really, they're truly magnificent. 17:25 <+Geoff|> *clears throat* @Alejandro 17:25 <+Alejandro|> Oh, my apologies, friend. 17:25 <+Alejandro|> I didn't mean to make you jealous. 17:25 <+Geoff|> Jealous?! 17:25 <+Geoff|> No, heh heh, why would I be jealous? 17:26 <+Geoff|> I mean, it's not like a total stranger is hitting on my girlfriend, heh heh... :s 17:26 <+Lindsay|> You have a girlfriend?! @Geoff 17:26 <+Lindsay|> What's her name? :o 17:26 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: (conf) New Guy is sooo hot! I think he's totally into me. He's only flirting with Lindsay to get MY attention, obviously. When I win the season, I'm taking him on a cruise around Mexico! That IS where he's from, right? :| 17:26 <@Duncan|Justin> (Conf) J: Alejandro making the moves on Lindsay? Now that's just low! I mean, I spend the entirety of last season trying to win her over and then he just comes in and swoops her away? Not cool, man, not cool. 17:27 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon on their camel, traveling through the desert* 17:27 * Heather13 shields her face from the sun and narrows eyes at the camel in front of them. 17:27 <@Heather13> I think I see Team Victory up ahead of us! 17:27 <+Gwen|> Any sign of Duncan? @Heather 17:27 <+Gwen|> I mean... any sign of Team Chris? :s 17:28 <@Heather13> Nope. Looks we're second place. 17:28 <@Heather13> And if we get this MORONIC camel to speed up, MAYBE we'll have a decent shot at first! 17:28 * Heather13 kicks the camel. 17:28 <@Heather13> Hello?! 17:28 <@Heather13> It's RACE time, not nap time! 17:29 * Heather13 is heaved off the camel. 17:29 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhh!!! 17:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o 17:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: HEATHER. 17:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: How dare you treat Tyler 2 like that?! 17:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :@ 17:30 <+Tyler|> Tyler... 2? 17:30 <@Heather13> *gets up, rubbing back of her head* You NAMED it? :@ @Sierra 17:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You are not allowed back on TT. :@ 17:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You hurt the poor guy's feelings. :( 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *rubs camel's back* 17:31 <@Heather13> But! 17:31 <+Gwen|> Settle down, Heather. 17:31 <+Gwen|> After all, Sierra is your BEST FRIEND. She knows what's right for the team. ;) 17:31 <@Heather13> :@ 17:32 <@Heather13> Fine. I'll just walk, then. >.> 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *sniffles* Whoa. 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> S: TT's letting out the stinkys! Anyone know how to change a camel? 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Heather? :p 17:32 <@Heather13> O_O" 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the Nile, where Chris and Chef are seen on the river's opposite side, sitting on interns underneath an umbrella* 17:33 <+Leshawna|> *is brought by her camel to the Nile with her team* 17:33 <+Leshawna|> Woo hoo! First place! 17:33 <+Leshawna|> And y'all doubted me! ;) 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *arrives to the Nile second with Team Amazon on the camel and Heather walking beside them* :3 17:34 <@Heather13> My feet are KILLING me. >.> 17:34 * Alejandro| and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot arrive third. 17:34 <+Alejandro|> *mumbles as he hops off camel* Estúpido. 17:34 <@Heather13> I'm sorry, what was that? @Alejandro 17:34 <+Alejandro|> Nothing. 17:35 <+Alejandro|> I was simply remarking what a pleasure it was traveling across the desert with my teammates! I've never been so enthused. 17:35 <@Heather13> Ugh. >.> 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *takes out megaphone* Welcome to the Nile, losers! 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through megaphone* For part two of today's challenge, you'll need to race across this giant waterway on a boat weaved out of weak river weeds. 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through megaphone* You'll be transporting one item from there to the other side, all the way over HERE. :D 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through megaphone* Victory, since you came in first, you get the lightest object; an Egyptian diamond. 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through megaphone* Amazons, for coming in second place, you must transport an ancient Egyptian vase. 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through megaphone* And since we couldn't find any more Egyptian objects, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will have to transport an ANVIL. Good luck! 17:36 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *picks up vase* Okay, Team Amazon! Ready? 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *nods* :) 17:37 * Alejandro| picks up the anvil. 17:37 <+Alejandro|> Oh... 17:37 <+Alejandro|> Not... too... heavy... :s 17:37 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Well, this blows. 17:37 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Make sure not to put it down! @Alejandro 17:38 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: It'll sink the entire boat! 17:38 <+Alejandro|> Thank you for that... *strains* ... insightful advice, wise one. 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the front of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat as they race through the Nile* 17:38 <+Geoff|> *paddles with Justin* 17:38 <+Alejandro|> *struggles holding anvil* 17:39 <+Alejandro|> O... ow... owww... 17:39 <+Geoff|> Still having trouble, Al? 17:39 <+Alejandro|> Please don't call me Al. >.> 17:39 <+Geoff|> Oops, sorry! 17:39 <+Alejandro|> *clears throat* If you need me, I'll be at the back of the boat. 17:40 <+Alejandro|> Heh-heh... *moves to the back* 17:40 <+Lindsay|> *looks through binoculars* Ooh, the other teams are going super fast! 17:40 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: It looks like they have a motor! 17:40 <@Duncan|Justin> D: That's because they DO have a motor, birdbrains. :@ 17:40 <+Lindsay|> Ohhhh, you mean that weird metal thing at the back of the boat? 17:41 <+Lindsay|> Sorry! I would've said something, but I thought it was another anvil. D: 17:41 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I'll go turn it on! :D 17:41 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: *gets up and skips to the back of the boat* 17:41 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the front of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat as they race through the Nile* 17:41 <+Alejandro|> *strains while holding anvil* Augh... Gghhh... 17:41 <+Alejandro|> *lets go by accident* :o 17:42 <+Alejandro|> ¡Qué horrible! 17:42 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Alejandro? You okay back here? 17:42 <+Alejandro|> O_O 17:42 <+Alejandro|> (conf) I used every last bit of my strength to lift that anvil, but alas, fate decided Team Chris was meant to lose. Of course, as soon as I dropped it, I knew I needed someone to pin it on. There was no way THIS gorgeous face was leaving anytime soon. 17:42 <+Alejandro|> Sadie! How good to see you! 17:42 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Do you know where the motor is? o_o 17:43 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Hey... how come I feel water? 17:43 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Oh my gosh, did you drop the anvil? 17:43 <+Alejandro|> Yes. I'm afraid I did. 17:43 <+Alejandro|> But please... keep it between us, I beg of you. 17:43 <+Alejandro|> If the others were to find out, they'd vote me off. And then... we couldn't spend anymore time together. 17:43 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Oh, Alejandro! I understand! 17:44 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. :) 17:44 <+Alejandro|> *to himself* Perfect. >:D 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef on the other side of the Nile* 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *looks through binoculars* I see Team Victory and Team Me... no sign of the Amazons. 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses them away and notices Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Tyler standing beside him* 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... oh. Nevermind, they're here already. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Wow, that was fast. :| 17:45 <@Heather13> Yeah, we were the first ones to discover the MOTOR. 17:45 <@Heather13> FYI, it would've been nice to know about that BEFORE the challenge started! >.> 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Eh, what can I say? I'm unpredictable like that. 17:46 <+Leshawna|> *pulls up to the shore with her team* 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And it looks like Team Victory found a motor, too, landing them in second place for today's challenge. :D 17:46 <+Bridgette> Yeah! :) 17:46 <+Geoff|> *pulls up on the other side with his team in third place and hops off* 17:46 * Alejandro| gets off the boat with the rest of his teammates. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And finally, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot finishes in dead last! 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Congrats, Amazons, for winning our Egyptian river race. You're spending the night in first class once again! 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Chris. Unfortunately, you'll be sending someone home tonight. Any ideas on who it might be? 17:47 <+Geoff|> No way! We don't even know what happened. 17:47 <+Geoff|> We turned on the motor like everyone else but it was almost like the boat was sinking. 17:48 <+Alejandro|> Perhaps that's because it WAS sinking, Geoff. 17:48 <+Alejandro|> And because I value honesty on this team, I'm afraid I have to tell you why. 17:48 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Oh, Alejandro! 17:48 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I thought we weren't going to say anything. :( 17:48 <+Alejandro|> I'm sorry, Sadie, but I must. Teammates, it's with utmost regret that I have to inform you I... 17:49 <+Alejandro|> ... I gave the anvil to Sadie. 17:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Yeah, he-- 17:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Wait, WHAT?! :@ 17:49 <+Alejandro|> She dropped it as soon as I handed it to her. 17:49 <+Alejandro|> I have no idea why she wanted it in the first place, but... 17:50 <+Alejandro|> *sigh* I accept responsibility for letting her take it in the first place. 17:50 <+Lindsay|> Oh, Alejandro, you're SUCH a good guy for admitting that! c: 17:50 <+Geoff|> Yeah. Sorry for being so harsh earlier, dude. :s 17:50 <+Geoff|> It takes guts to come clean like that. 17:50 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: WHAT?! This is OUTRAGEOUS. 17:51 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I didn't do anything, I'M BEING FRAMED! :@ 17:51 <@Duncan|Justin> D: I knew Sadie would screw things up somehow. -_- 17:51 <+Leshawna|> So typical of that girl to sabotage her OWN team just for two minutes of attention. :s 17:51 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: No! He's lying! He's lying, I tell you! 17:51 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: HE'S EVIL. :@ 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:52 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I'm telling you guys, I DIDN'T DO IT! 17:52 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Like we'll believe you, manatee. >~> 17:52 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: BUT. 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome, contestants, to your first barf bag ceremony! Here's how it's going to work. 17:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In the confessional, you'll stamp the passport of the person you want eliminated. 17:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Then, barf bags filled with airline issue peanuts will be handed out to the contestants declared safe. 17:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The losing player will then take the Drop of Shame and get kicked out of the plane! So, go on and vote. xD 17:53 <+Courtney|Sadie> (conf) *stamps Alejandro's passport* EVIL. EVIL! :@ 17:53 <+Alejandro|> (conf) *winks and places vote* 17:54 <+Lindsay|> (conf) This is like, a really hot picture of me! *hugs her passport* 17:54 <+Geoff|> (CONF) *crying and holding Lindsay's passport* This is like, a really good picture of her. :'( 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay! 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Barf bags go to... Duncan, Geoff! 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Justin! And... Lindsay! 17:55 * Lindsay| catches barf bag. 17:55 <+Lindsay|> Yay! Are these peanuts salted? 17:55 * Alejandro| smirks at Sadie. 17:55 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: :@ 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And now, we're down to two. Who will be voted off in Global Drama's first elimination ceremony? 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I think it's obvious by now, but in case you didn't know already, the final barf bag of the evening goes to... 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... SADIE!!! :D 17:56 <+Alejandro|> Que?! 17:56 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: YES, I'M IN! 17:56 <+Lindsay|> You're kidding! @Chris 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yep! Sorry, I just wanted to see the look on your guys' faces. xD 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: SADIE'S the one going home! 17:57 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: WHAT?! O_O 17:57 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: NO!!! THIS IS ****! :@ 17:57 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: ************! 17:58 * Alejandro| grabs barf bag and blows a kiss to Sadie. 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Chef, please escort Sadie out before the network calls. This is a FAMILY show. :@ 17:58 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I JUST WANTED MY FAME, PLEASE!!! 17:58 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: ONE MORE SHOT, JUST ONE MORE SHOT! 17:58 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: *is heaved out of the plane by Chef* 17:59 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *turns to camera* And that's a wrap on day two! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: One down, sixteen to go! Who will be the next cast member voted off? 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Is Courtney really over Duncan? And will the Amazons keep winning? 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out next time on another international episode of GLOBAL! DRAMA! 18:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- I I I